Cannonbolt
Cannonbolt '(a play on cannonball)'' is the Codon Stream's DNA sample for an Arburian Pelarota (a play on the Spanish word pelota, which means 'ball', and rota a play on the word 'rotation'). He is the first new alien and eleventh to appear on the Omnitrix. Despite Ben's initial dislike of the form, it has since become one of the most commonly used forms in the series and replaced Ghostfreak in the opening theme as Ghostfreak had escaped from the Omnitrix at the time. Cannonbolt was a runner up in the Cartoon Network Ben 10 alien poll. Cannonbolt was first voiced by Fred Tatasciore and on Gwen she was voiced by Vanessa Marshall. '''Appearance Cannonbolt is a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural, yellow armor plating on its back, shoulders, and the backs of his arms. He is mostly white with black on his upper half. Each hand of his posses claws. He originally had sharp teeth, but since his return in Alien Force they are now flat. Also the Omnitrix was originally on top of his head, but has since been moved to his chest. Powers and Abilities Cannonbolt's armor can withstand acids, lasers, and even a G-force drop from space without any harm to the inside of the ball. Cannonbolt can roll into a ball like an armadillo or pill bug to encase itself in this plating. There is enough space within the shell while rolled up to protect and transport people or objects. When in the form of a rolled-up ball, Cannonbolt can increase its rotational momentum and roll into enemies as an attack, as well as ricocheting himself off surfaces. By spinning in the same spot rapidly it can create a tornado like XLR8 and Terraspin. 'Weaknesses' Cannonbolt is subjected to the physical laws of reflection and conservation of momentum, meaning that it has difficulty stopping or controlling its direction if it picks up speed.That means that can smash to any thing,but in the ultimate alien episodes it looks like Ben has more controll on it then before. 'Original Series' He was discovered by Ben in an accidental transformation during The Big Tick. XLR8 was selected to buy a hamburger. Ben found it useless, but later on he found it a strong alien and it defeated and destroyed The Great One. His next appearance was in ''Grudge Match'' where he defeated Kevin where his others failed. He later battled Sixsix in The Galactic Enforcers and was used to rescue Gilbert in ''Camp Fear''. He later appeared twice in ''Back With a Vengeance'' to battle Kevin and Vilgax. He was later used in ''Ben 10,000'' against Vilgax and Animo by Ben and Ben 10,000. He was used by Gwen in Ben's body during ''A Change of Face'' and Ben took over when the spell wore off. He was the last alien used in ''Benwolf'' where he defeated the Yenaldooshi. He was later used in ''The Return'' to battle the Yenaldooshi, The Mummy and Dr. Vicktor, and in the following episode ''Be Afraid of The Dark'' to escape the destroyed space shuttle. He was the only alien not to appear in ''Don't Drink The Water'' as a baby and was used in ''Ken 10'' by Ben 10,000 to battle an unknown alien. He saved Carl's life in the non-canon episode ''Goodbye and Good Riddance'' and broke into Azmuth's lab in ''Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix''. Ben 10: Alien Force Cannonbolt reappears in the Ben 10: Alien Force episode,'' War of the Worlds. Ben regained Cannonbolt when the Master Control was unlocked from the Omnitrix. He now has green eyes instead of yellow, the Omnitrix is now placed on his chest, and his lower black stripe on his torso is gone. There is also a minor amount of orange on his plates and his pointy , shark-like teeth are replaced with normal canine teeth without any red on the gums of the inside of his mouth. This is Cannonbolt's teenage form. He is Ben's first additional alien of Alien Force, mirroring him being the first additional alien in the original series. He is confirmed to be 1 of the 6 ultimates and 12 aliens to appear in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. He later appeared in [[Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1|''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1]], where he knocked out Ssserpent. He knocked Vilgax intothumb|300px|right|Cannonbolt transformation in AF the Codon Stream during ''Primus'' and wasn't used again. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' He made a cameo appearence on TV during ''Fame''. Cannonbolt first re-appears in the episode Duped. He was used in Video Games ''where he was unable to defeat The Stalker, so he changed into Big Chill. In [[Too Hot To Handle|''Too Hot To Handle]], he was going to be used to fight P'andor, but then realized it wasn't enough and turned into Ultimate Cannonbolt. He was later used in Map of Infinity ''to escape the temple without going near the darts, but changed back to Human when the Ultimatrix timed out. In [[Where the Magic Happens|''Where the Magic Happens]], he was used to duel some Rock Golems and he changed to Chromastone to fight Adwaita. During Perplexahedron, he battled Ultimate Aggregor and lost, going ultimate again. Later, in ''The Transmogrification of Eunice'', he chased after Sunder and went ultimate again. He was later used by Clone Ben to chase down Jimmy Jones in The Big Story ''and in [[Revenge of the Swarm|''Revenge of the Swarm]], he battled a clone of Victor Validus, but Validus overpowered him and he changed into Goop instead. In It's Not Easy Being Gwen he battles Dr. Animo and also goes ultimate. 'Appearances' 'Ben 10' *''The Big Tick (first appearance) (x2; first was accidental transformation; selected alien was XLR8) *Grudge Match'' *''The Galactic Enforcers'' *''Camp Fear (accidental transformation; selected alien was Stinkfly) *Back With a Vengeance'' (x2) *''Ben 10,000'' (used by Ben and Ben 10,000) *''A Change of Face (used by Gwen in Ben body) *Benwolf'' *''Game Over (different appearence)'' ]] *Be Afraid of the Dark'' *''Don't Drink the Water'' *''Big Fat Alien Wedding'' *''Ken 10'' (used by Ben 10,000) *''Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix'' *''Goodbye and Good Riddance'' 'Ben 10: Alien Force' *''War of the Worlds: Part 1'' (first re-appearance) *Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1 *''Primus'' 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' *''Fame'' (on TV) *''Duped'' (first re-appearance, used by Echo Echo clone) *''Video Games'' *''Too Hot To Handle ('''Goes ultimate)'' *Map of Infinity *''Where the Magic Happens'' *''Perplexahedron (goes ultimate) *The Transmogrification of Eunice (goes ultimate) *The Big Story (used by Plant Alien) *Revenge of the Swarm'' *''It's Not Easy Being Gwen'' (x2 (2nd time goes ultimate) '''Alternate Future In the future taking place in alternate Ben 10,000 timeline, Cannonbolt is nearly the same as the 10 year old version, but with a different color scheme for the legs, which sport a black pants-like design similar to the one for Fourarms. He also has slightly longer claws. His eyes are closer to his shoulder armor, and the Omnitrix symbol is higher up, being on the top of his head, rather than his forehead. Naming and Translations Video Games Ben 10: Protector of Earth Cannonbolt will come in handy for ramps and busting through Enemies and Bosses. He has a Dark Heroes and DNA Force skin. is essential from defeat Snap Dragon. 'Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks' Cannonbolt will come in handy for the same reason for Protector Of Earth . He replaces Alien X , but is replaced by Upchuck in the DS version. Lev2cboltblast.jpg Lev2cboltburn.jpg Trivia *The thickness of the interior lines of his shell change constantly in the original series. *In all of Cannonbolts appearences after "The War of the Worlds", he has normal, human like teeth but in Vilgax Attacks, his teeth look like how they appeared in the original series. *Cannonbolt is one of the four aliens to appear in all three series. The other three are Upchuck, Way Big, and Diamondhead . *Cannonbolt was supposed to be one of the original ten aliens in the'' Ben 10'' series, but was later replaced by Diamondhead for reasons unknown or forgotten. *Cannonbolt's weaknesses are that he can roll much faster than he can walk, is so heavy that he tends to fall down a lot and a particularly sticky adhesive can render Cannonbolt defenseless. *In the original series, Cannonbolt could not walk that far, but in Ultimate Alien, he is shown to walk faster and for longer distances but still relies on his ball form. *In the episode The Big Tick, it was revealed that Cannonbolt's home planet (where the rest of his species live) has been destroyed by The Great One a week prior to the events of the aforementioned episode. *He was the first additional alien in the original series and Alien Force. *Cannonbolt's first appearance was an accidental transformation. *He was the first alien Carl Tennyson saw in the original series (however, the episode it occurred in is non-canon). *Cannonbolt's ball form is similar to Samus Aran's Morph Ball ability from the Metroid video games, except for their size (Samus' morph ball is smaller and more compact then Samus, while Cannonbolt's ball form which is roughly the same size as Cannonbolt). *Cannonbolt is the first alien from the original series to have an Ultimate form. *For a time, the Cartoon Network Ben 10: Ultimate Alien description of Cannonbolt had his original series look. *While rolling in The Transmogrification of Eunice he was able to turn ultimate. Possibly using his arms while he was rolling, or he else would not have been able to touch the Ultimatrix. *In his concepts he was orignally going to be green. *Every episode Ssserpent has appeared Cannonbolt has appeared in also. *In the original series Cannonbolt has yellow eyes and his Omnitrix symbol is on the top of his forehead, but in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien he has got green eyes and his Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol is on his belly. *Cannonbolt has been used by almost all the Bens (10,15,16,30 and 42 years) and also by Gwen in Ben's body, also has a Sumo version and is one of those with an Ultimate Version. 'See Also' * Cannonbolt Gallery Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category: Aliens Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks aliens Category:Cleanup Category:Allies Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Ben's Team Category:Males Category:Male Aliens